


V. Light

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic Prompt 5: Light
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014258
Kudos: 13
Collections: November 2020





	V. Light

Harry's late. He rushes toward the cafe where he's meeting Draco.  
He slows down when he sees Draco standing outside the cafe, hands in his pocket, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and ears.   
He looks adorable and Harry takes a moment to stare.  
Draco spots Harry and a smile lights up his entire face.


End file.
